


Сны, что сводят с ума

by 2kelly_colson1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Nightmares, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kelly_colson1/pseuds/2kelly_colson1
Summary: Тома Риддла внезапно начали преследовать кошмары, которые сильно сказываются на его физическом состоянии. В какой-то момент к слизеринцу начинает навязываться один гриффиндорец, что тайно влюблён в него уже на протяжении нескольких лет, и всячески пытаться выяснить, что же такое происходит с Томом.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. «Что с тобой сегодня такое?»

**Author's Note:**

> Краткое описание главных персонажей:  
> Риддл вечно раздражён, а Гарри неловкая душка.
> 
> Первые главы хромают, так как писались после долгого перерыва.
> 
> Приятного прочтения! Дайте знать, если вас заинтересовало!)

_Крики. Визги. Смех. Всё это смешалось в один невыносимый громкий шум. Шум, что режет уши и пробирает до костей. Шум, от которого хочется укрыться в укромное местечко. Но ничего поблизости нет. Лишь неизвестная пустошь._

_Крики становятся громче. Визги пробираются под кожу. Смех становится ближе. Том пытается оторваться от земли и бежать, но ничего не выходит. Он стоит на месте, слыша, как приближается неизбежное. Он дергается, пытается пошевелиться, но тело его не слушается. Его тело стремится к этому шуму, хочет оказаться в самом эпицентре его._

_Каждая секунда проходит как целый час. Тому кажется, что он стоит в этом пустыре уже вечность, когда смех превращается в очередной крик, который раздается прямо у его уха. Он поворачивает голову…_  
  
И просыпается в своей кровати.

Он дрожал, его будто лихорадило. Сердце билось так, будто норовилось выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки в любую секунду. Казалось, он приводил дыхание в норму слишком долго. Время тянулось нескончаемо. Он пытался успокоить свое тело, которое, по-видимому, не собиралось его слушаться. Глаза не желали закрываться, он не мог даже моргнуть.

Том не понимал, что только что произошло.

Сон. Да. Ему приснился сон. Даже не так. Ему приснился кошмар. Никогда в жизни он не видел кошмаров. За всю свою недолгую жизнь, ему ни разу не снилось нечто подобное. И это на самом деле было странно.

***

Усевшись за свое место на завтраке, он тут же принялся за еду, игнорируя приветствия от однокурсников. Есть хотелось неимоверно. Возможно, на этом сказался сон, приснившийся этой ночью. Впрочем, это было не столь важно.

— Давно не видел у тебя такой аппетит, Том, — высказался Лестрейндж на то, с каким желанием Риддл приступил к своей порции.

— Единственный раз такое было после отбора на факультеты на первом курсе, — вспомнил Малфой, ухмыляясь, — ты тогда ел, не переставая. Что на тебя сегодня нашло?

Том продолжал их игнорировать, сейчас для него первой задачей стояло не умереть с голоду – он был просто невыносим. Но это не давало ему права забывать об этикете, а потому то, как он ел, можно было даже назвать грациозным в некоторой степени.

Он продолжал жевать пищу, чувствуя, как постепенно наедается, и чувство голода понемногу сходит на нет.

— Серьёзно, Риддл, что с тобой сегодня такое? — спросила Друэлла, вопросительно поглядывая на него.

Том сделал глоток сока, который он не очень любил, и, в конце концов, посмотрел на Блэк:

— Неужели я не могу всего-навсего просто проголодаться? Почему моему аппетиту должна быть причина?

— Потому что такого раньше не случалось, Том! — воскликнул Лестрейндж.

Риддл сжал зубы от раздражения. «Чего не случалось? Вы никогда не видели, как я ем?» — хотелось прошипеть, но в ответ он лишь легко улыбнулся:

— Всё бывает в первый раз, не так ли?

Никто на это ничего не ответил, но в течение всего завтрака все продолжали бросать на него любопытные взгляды.

***

Учебный день прошел как обычно. Он ходил на уроки, выслушивал разговоры слизеринцев, но не принимал в них непосредственного участия. В начале некоторые продолжали спрашивать его про аппетит на завтраке, и Том действительно не понимал, чего они так прицепились к данной теме. Он был голоден, вот и всё! Что, чёрт возьми, в этом необычного?

Во время ночного патрулирования коридоров он поймал одного четверокурсника Хаффлпаффа, сняв с него баллы и приказав вернуться в спальню своего факультета. Поймай его кто другой, Хаффлпаффовец бы лишь презрительно оглянул старосту, даже не собираясь подчиняться, но это был Риддл – слизеринец, который пугал и восхищал буквально каждого, в том числе и его самого.

По дороге к своей комнате что-то прожужжало у Тома под ухом, заставив его дёрнуться, но это была всего лишь муха, которая удобно устроилась у него на плече. Он стряхнул ее с отвращением, так как категорически не выносил всех существующих насекомых.

***

_Он тонет. Он чувствует, как вода проникает в его легкие, как водой наполняется его желудок. Он не может вдохнуть, не может выдохнуть. Он не может сделать ничего._

_Он пытается выбраться наружу, пытается вынырнуть, но что-то удерживает его, не давая всплыть на поверхность. А тем временем, вода будто становится мрачнее и темнее. Он снова слышит этот крик. Этот безумный крик, который прежде ему уже доводилось слышать, но он не может вспомнить где._

_Вода проникла в вены, в сердце, в мозг. Том знает, что это невозможно, но чувство ужаса не покидает его. Он ощущает нестерпимую боль внутри своего тела. Он лишь чувствует, как постепенно наполняется этой водой._

_Визг. Тот же самый визг._

_Смех._

_Том замирает и уплывает на дно._

Он резко вскочил на кровати, начиная откашливаться и бить себя по груди. Дышать было трудно. Кашель всё не стихал, казалось, становился только сильнее. Он продолжал откашливаться больше минуты. Глаза от напряжения немного покраснели и стали слегка мокрыми от слез.

Он отхаркнулся на собственное одеяло, почувствовав привкус соленой воды.

«Какого чёрта?!» — хотелось прокричать, но Том просто продолжил пялиться в одеяло, потихоньку приходя в себя.

Прошло всего два дня после первого кошмара, а теперь он уже слишком по-настоящему тонет в своём сне.

***

— Сегодня вы будете работать в парах, — объявил Слизнорт, оглядывая своих учеников. Те уже начали становиться в пары со своими друзьями, пока профессор не продолжил, — но, — воскликнул он, обращая на себя внимание класса, — я сам вас поделю.

Ученики тут же приуныли, но возражать не стали.

— Мистер Финниган, Вы будете с мистером Лестрейнджем. Мисс Грейнджер с мисс Блэк, — Друэлла скривилась в отвращении от того, что будет сегодня в паре с грязнокровкой и выскочкой, но никак не высказалась на этот счет. Профессор тем временем продолжал: — мистер Лонгботтом с мистером Малфоем, мистер Уизли с мистером Долоховым…

Наконец, очередь дошла и до Риддла:

— Ох, Том, ну а твоим напарником на сегодня будет мистер Поттер.

Гарри дёрнулся от столь неожиданного поворота и неловко побрел в сторону Риддла, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на самого слизеринца.

Когда уже все оказались каждый со своим напарником, Слизнорт объявил о сегодняшней теме:

— На этом уроке вы будете готовить напиток Живой Смерти, потому прошу открыть нужную страницу в учебнике и приступить к работе, но имейте в виду, что оценка у вас будет общей.

За всё время приготовления зелья ни Том, ни Гарри не проронили лишнего слова. Весь их диалог был построен лишь на самом зелье и абсолютно не был похож на дружескую беседу. Но, так или иначе, Гарри чувствовал себя как угодно, но не спокойно.

Он жутко нервничал всякий раз, когда находился поблизости с Томом. Всякий раз, когда Том проходил мимо, Гарри ничего не мог поделать с сердцем, которое в такие моменты начинало стучать слишком быстро. Он пытался взять свои чувства под контроль и поумерить пыл, но это было крайне сложно. Точнее, это было невозможно.

Каким образом он должен перестать дрожать внутри при виде Риддла, если Риддл был самым прекрасным человеком на свете? Нельзя оставаться равнодушным к этому великолепному и восхитительному слизеринцу. Просто нельзя.

— Не спи, — прошипел Том, видя, как Поттер уже добрую минуту пялится в котел, не двигаясь.

Гарри вздрогнул и уставился на Риддла вопросительно, но, заметив раздраженное выражение на лице Тома, тут же опустил взгляд. Сердце защемило. Конечно же, Риддл не испытывает к нему таких же чувств. На что он надеется всякий раз? На ответное признание в любви? На искры в глазах, говорившие о тех же чувствах? Пора уже перестать верить в несбыточное. 

Гарри тряхнул головой, отгоняя не самые счастливые мысли, и продолжил помешивать зелье.

В конце урока они оба получили отметку Превосходно. Поттер этому немало удивился, так как ни разу за всю его учебу он не получал подобной оценки на этом предмете.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри Тому, когда все выходили из класса. Ведь именно благодаря ему у них вышло идеальное зелье.

Том безразлично глянул на него, но сказал:

— Не стоит, я и не собирался получать ничего ниже Превосходно.

— Да, да. Это я знаю, просто… Спасибо, — протараторил Гарри и поспешил удалиться, стараясь взять себя в руки и не завыть от горечи. 

Том на всё это лишь хмыкнул.


	2. «Ты теперь нуждаешься в охране?»

Прошла неделя после последнего сна, в котором он тонет в темной воде. Неделя c момента, когда он проснулся с привкусом соленой воды во рту. Он должен был придать этому большее значение. Но эти сны вызывали в нем лишь раздражение. Но даже это длилось недолго. Уже на четвертый день спокойного сна он и вовсе не вспоминал о них.

— Хей, Том, ты не видел Лестрейнджа? — к нему подбежала пятикурсница Рейвенкло, догоняя его в коридоре после обеда.

— Он не появлялся на ужине. Возможно, он сидит в гостиной Слизерина, — Риддл оглядел девчонку, пытаясь вспомнить её имя.

— Ох, а ты не мог бы сказать ему, что я его ищу? — она улыбнулась и смущенно отвела взгляд, наматывая на свой палец небольшую прядь волос.

— Конечно, — ответил Том, прекрасно видя, что девчонка с ним кокетничает.

— Как насчет того, чтобы сходить вместе в Хогсмид? — предложила она, поднимая голову и сверкая глазами в его сторону.

— Извини, но боюсь у меня много дел, — отказал он, хотя на самом деле он просто не хотел никуда ни с кем идти. Он ненавидел общаться с глупыми, по его мнению, людьми, испытывал внутреннее отвращение, когда с ним пытались флиртовать. Скольких еще он должен отшить, чтобы до них дошло, что он не желает иметь с ними никакого дела?

— А на следующих выходных? — с надеждой спросила она, продолжая смотреть на него с неприкрытым желанием.

— Нет, — отрезал он и продолжил свой путь по коридору.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь? — в конце концов, догадалась девушка, преследуя его и идя с ним рядом.

— Слушай, — Том резко остановился и посмотрел на неё, едва сдерживая раздражение, — мне не нравится никто, потому прошу, просто перестань за мной ходить, — сказал он не слишком грубо, но достаточно резко, чтобы девчонка пораженно уставилась на него.

— Ну и пошел ты к чёрту, Риддл! — разозлилась ученица, буквально выплевывая его имя. Она в последний раз обиженно взглянула на него и удалилась, продолжая бурчать оскорбления в его адрес.

Том только сморщился от отвращения, но понадеялся, что теперь к нему перестанут липнуть все подряд. Правда, верилось в это с трудом.

***

— Тебя искала девочка из Рейвенкло, — сообщил Том Лестрейнджу, когда присел рядом на диван со слизеринцем. Рабастан нахмурился, не понимая, кого тот имеет в виду.

— Какая девочка? — спросил он, пытаясь сообразить.

— С темными длинными волосами, — немного описал её Риддл, постукивая пальцами по колену и оглядывая людей в гостиной.

— А, эта?! — тут же осенило Лейстрейнджа, но он снова нахмурился, — мы с ней только однажды словами перекинулись. Не имею ни малейшего понятия, что ей могло от меня понадобиться. Возможно, она просто нашла причину, чтобы поговорить с тобой, — предположил он, даже не собираясь вставать с места.

— Возможно, — только кивнул Том. Ему было неинтересно обсуждать эту тему, а потому он резко поднялся и направился в сторону выхода, даже не смотря на то, что только что зашел.

— Куда это ты подорвался? — поинтересовался Рабастан, удивляясь такому внезапному порыву.

— В библиотеку, — Том, не оборачиваясь, ответил на вопрос, желая отвлечься и погрузиться в очередную книгу. Именно они помогали ему уйти от реальности, расслабиться и узнать много нужной, интересной информации. Потому каждую свободную минуту он предпочитал проводить именно в библиотеке.

***

Войдя в помещение, Том сразу же оглянулся, ища свободное место, но на удивление таких не было. Это действительно было не совсем обычно, в основном библиотека была полна учениками только к вечеру, но никак не после обеда.

Ему пришлось обойти несколько стеллажей, чтобы найти единственное свободное место рядом с гриффиндорцем. Том вытащил нужную интересовавшую его книгу и присел на кресло, совершенно не обращая внимания на сидящего рядом человека.

Тихая атмосфера царила недолго. 

Том чувствовал напряжение, исходившее от гриффиндорца, которое не давало ему спокойно читать. Даже не смотря на то, что в данный момент он был полностью уткнут в книгу, Том ощущал на себе эти неуверенные взгляды, что постоянно бросал на него ученик. И это настолько давило, что в конце концов, он просто не выдержал:

— Что такое? — спросил он, испытывая пока что легкое раздражение.

— Ничего, — пробормотал Гарри, ёрзая на кресле и всячески пытаясь успокоиться. Но разве у него когда-нибудь это получалось?

— Тогда, будь добр, перестань на меня пялиться, ты отвлекаешь, — сообщил Том, не отрывая глаз от строк. Правда, он совершенно не понимал, что читал, застряв на одном предложении уже на долгие две минуты.

— Извини, — Гарри неловко дёрнул головой, сжимая в руках книгу. Он чувствовал себя неуютно с тех пор, как тут появился Риддл. Одна лишь мысль о том, что это совершенство находится в шаге от него, не давала уйти от реальности и продолжить читать, как ни в чём не бывало. 

Гарри продолжил свои попытки снова сосредоточиться на чтении, но безуспешно. Атмосфера была для него слишком напряженной. Он ёрзал на месте и шуршал уже минуты три, когда Том снова не выдержал:

— Ты чешешься? — спросил он, поднимая взгляд на гриффиндорца. Поттер не мог усидеть на месте всё то время, что он пытался читать. Он не понимал, в чём проблема этого парня. Неужели так сложно просто сидеть спокойно?

— Что? — не понял Гарри, резко замирая. Он удивленно уставился на Риддла, нервничая, что снова привлек к себе его внимание.

Том раздраженно скривился, откладывая книгу.

— В чем твоя проблема? Тебе неудобно? Поэтому ты ёрзаешь и шуршишь, мешая мне?

— Я… Я просто уйду, — Гарри вскочил с места, убирая книгу на полку, даже не смотря на какой странице остановился. Он больше не мог находиться рядом с Риддлом, прекрасно зная, что вызывает у того только сильное раздражение.

Том его уход никак не прокомментировал, скорее даже наоборот – выдохнул с облегчением, что отозвалось легкой болью у Гарри в груди.

***

Том возвращался к себе в комнату после ужина, когда на пути снова появилась та рейвенкловка. Риддл постарался пройти мимо нее, но та внезапно загородила путь.

— Не так быстро, — сказала она, смотря на него вызывающим взглядом. Она была зла, чертовски зла из-за того отказа. Не находила себе места, ей хотелось отомстить этому ублюдку, но она еще не знала как. И она обязательно сделает это. Но пока что нужно совершить вторую попытку 

— Что тебе еще надо? — спокойно спросил он, оглядывая её скучающим взглядом.

— Совсем ничего, просто…— она вытянула долгую паузу, прежде чем выдала то, от чего Том едва не поперхнулся, — может быть, ты передумаешь, если я тебя как следует поцелую? — предложила она, кладя руку ему на плечо и псевдовлюбленно сверкая глазами.

Том сжал зубы, чтобы не накричать на глупую девчонку и просто равнодушно протянул:

— А может, ты отлепишься от меня и дашь мне пройти?

Она сделала вид, что рассматривает данный вариант, но в итоге покачала головой.

— Нет. Почему ты так против этого? Мне казалось, все любят целоваться, а особенно, когда кто-то делает это очень хорошо, — продолжала пятикурсница, другой рукой дотронувшись до его груди.

А это Том уже не собирался терпеть. Если сначала это девчонка вызывала в нем лишь раздражение, то теперь в нём начинала кипеть ярость. Он уже готовился достать палочку, когда рядом послышались приближающиеся шаги. Но вот ученица их полностью проигнорировала, пытаясь теперь уже навалиться на него всем телом.

Том услышал неприятный скрип собственных зубов от такой наглости. Ещё немного и он просто сорвется. А потом жди неприятных последствий. Палочку он на нее направлять не будет, так как та спокойно может пожаловаться об этом профессорам, и если те еще могут не поверить, то директор Дамблдор уж точно начнёт относиться к нему с еще большим подозрением и неприязнью.

Гарри был всего в трех метрах от некой обнимавшейся парочки, но, подойдя чуть ближе, он узнал в одном ученике Риддла. Это было бы прекрасным моментом, чтобы сердце окончательно разбилось вдребезги, но он вовремя заметил выражение лица Тома, на котором ясно было написано, что ему это всё слишком не нравится.

— Эээ… Том? — позвал он слизеринца. Тот сразу же обернулся и посмотрел на него в ожидании, — мы… — Гарри пытался придумать что-то стоящее, чтобы помочь ему, но как назло в голову ничего толкового не лезло. В конце концов, он сморозил самую несусветную чушь, которая только пришла на ум: — мы договаривались, что я тебя провожу в твою комнату, а ты слишком быстро ушел из Большого Зала.

— О, Риддл, — девчонка сразу встрепенулась, отлипая, наконец, от Тома, — ты теперь нуждаешься в охране? — она ухмыльнулась.

Гарри тут же пожалел, что вообще сказал это. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от неловкости. Казалось, что даже шея стала вся красной от смущения.

Но Риддл остался хладнокровным и просто направился в свою комнату, через несколько шагов внезапно остановившись. Он обернулся на Гарри и посмотрел на него самодовольно:

— Так ты будешь меня провожать или нет?

Гарри дёрнулся от такого вопроса, и смог пробормотать лишь неловкое «Что?»  
Том закатил на это глаза:

— Мы же договаривались. Или ты уже успел забыть об этом за эти пару секунд?

Девчонка хотела уже предложить себя в качестве сопровождающего, когда Гарри резко сорвался с места и поспешил к Тому.

— Я… Мерлин, прости меня, — протараторил Гарри, когда они ушли на достаточно далекое расстояние от рейвенкловки, — это было очень глупо.

— Это действительно так, — согласился Том, и Поттер смутился ещё больше, — но если бы не ты, я бы сорвался на эту раздражающую до невозможности девчонку, — признался он, бросая быстрый взгляд в сторону Гарри.

— Она клеилась к тебе? — задал не самый тактичный вопрос, и тут же извинился, — прости, я просто... так показалось… и вы… Ох, мне лучше молчать, — Поттер снова покраснел, начиная проклинать свой длинный язык. Но вообще это всё из-за Риддла! Именно из-за него он не может нормально формулировать свои мысли и держать язык за зубами.

— Перестань извиняться, это раздражает.

— Да? Ладно, прости, то есть… — Гарри готов был завыть от неловкости и смущения.

— Просто хватит, — попросил Риддл, слегка улыбнувшись, — ты со всеми так разговариваешь? — поинтересовался он, замечая, что Поттер слишком часто себя так ведет.

— Так? Это как? — не понял Гарри и нахмурился.

— Запинаешься, извиняешься… Ты всегда такой неуверенный?

— Вообще нет, просто… Неважно, — Гарри тряхнул головой и остановился, — наверно, мне стоит пойти к себе, — сказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, удалился прочь.

Том удивился такой резкой перемене, но не обратил на это особого внимания и продолжил свой путь.


	3. «Почему ты лжешь?»

_Что-то щекочет его кожу. Что-то ползает по его коже._

_Том хочет встряхнуться, но не может пошевелиться. Снова. Снова он не может двигаться. Он бессилен, он ничего не может сделать. Но что-то по прежнему продолжает его щекотать, только… Только теперь этих что-то уже несколько. И их становится больше. Больше. Они щекочут все его тело. Но Том не хочет узнавать, что именно доставляет ему эти ощущения._

_Он боится увидеть что или кто его щекочет. Он не хочет даже думать об этом. Но это что-то стало щекотать его шею, и Том опустил глаза…_

_Он кричит, он может кричать, но не может двигаться. Лучше бы он не смотрел туда, лучше бы он продолжал оставаться в неведении._

_Он не мог перестать кричать. Просто не мог. Не тогда, когда он полностью покрыт пауками, и они шустро бегают по сторонам, передвигая свои тонкие лапки по его телу. Том пытается, правда пытается взять себя в руки. Но он не может. Нет-нет-нет. Пауки, мелкие, крохотные черные пауки стремятся свести его с ума._

_Крик переходит в хрип, когда голос уже сорван. Том кряхтит, пытается пошевелиться, но от этого нет никакого толку. А пауки всё бегают, и бегают, и бегают…_

_Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем все пауки внезапно остановились._

_Но он слишком рано выдохнул от облегчения в надежде, что всё прекратилось. Ведь это было лишь начало…_

_Пауки устремились к его голове, одним потоком образуя черную линию._

_Том задержал дыхание. И тогда началось самое ужасное._

_Уши, нос, рот – стали их способом, чтобы проникнуть в него._

_Том не может кричать, он давится пауками, пока они забираются ему в ухо и устремляются в мозг, пока они забираются ему в нос, в его рот._

_Он пытается закрыть рот, пытается пошевелиться. Но ничего по-прежнему не выходит._

_Зато он чувствует копошение пауков у себя внутри, в его органах: желудке, кишечнике, даже в мочевом пузыре. Они щекочут ему мозг, продолжают бегать внутри его тела._

_А потом снова раздается этот смех._

_И он не выдерживает._

Его разбудил собственный крик. 

Он резко открыл глаза и закричал. Он закричал от ужаса, что только что происходил с ним. Он помнил свой сон слишком четко, слишком явно, будто…будто всё происходило с ним на самом деле.

Том пытался отдышаться и успокоиться, но ничего не выходило. Он не мог просто так взять и успокоиться, после того, что только что пережил в своем гребанном сне!

Он дрожал, его руки тряслись, как у какого-то невротика. Но он никак не мог перестать вспоминать, что чувствовал, когда по нему бегали пауки, когда они начали забираться в него.

Под ночной рубашкой внезапно стало щекотно.

Том выпрыгнул из своей кровати и начал дрыгаться, пытаясь убрать это ощущение со своего тела. Он прыгал и брыкался, хныкал и даже ударил самого себя.

В конце концов, он перестал двигаться. Щекотно не было. Он сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул. А потом ещё раз. И ещё.

Он успокаивается. Старается нормально дышать. И начинает смеяться сквозь слезы. 

Просто сон. Просто кошмар…

***

На завтрак Том шел сам не свой. Он постоянно дергался, когда одежда щекотала его тело, начинал её оттряхивать, пока не удостоверится, что никого на нем нет. Он был слишком нервным на протяжении всего дня, иногда совершая странные движения, постоянно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя несуществующих пауков. 

Том так резко вскочил со стула посреди урока Истории Магии от испуга, когда его задняя часть шеи начала щекотать, что он тихо пискнул и прикусил губу.

Он стряхнул с себя муху, из-за которой только что чуть не захныкал снова. И выдохнул от облегчения, уже даже не испытывая былого к ней отвращения.

— Эээ… Том? — прошептал Малфой, с которым Риддл сидел за одной партой. Он удивленно и непонимающе смотрел на него, не зная, что только что произошло.

Том оглянулся и заметил, что весь класс воззрился на него с любопытством и интересом, явно желая знать, что на него нашло. Он неловко пожал плечами и уселся обратно на свой стул.

Абраксас долго молчал, пялясь на него и явно пытаясь сообразить о произошедшем. Том, кажется, даже чувствовал, как крутились шестеренки у Малфоя. В конце концов, блондин ничего не смог придумать и задал всё-таки вопрос:

— Что только что было?

Том резко наклонил голову в бок, будто дернулся, но не ответил. Он всё ещё не мог успокоиться. Ему казалось, будто эти пауки никуда не исчезли и прямо сейчас ползают по его коже, но он просто их не видит. У него начиналась паранойя.

— Том? Ты в порядке? — спросил Абраксас, заметив, что Риддл не слушает даже учителя, хотя прежде он всегда записывал за Бинсом, какой бы скучной и неинтересной не показалась тема, — ты сегодня сам не свой.

— Всё в порядке. Тебе просто кажется, — ложь. Чистая неприкрытая ложь. Он не в порядке. Он чертовски не в порядке.

— Нет, ты не в порядке! — слегка повысив голос, сказал Малфой, привлекая к себе внимание сидящих рядом учеников.

— Я же сказал – всё со мной нормально, — раздраженно ответил Том, даже на секунду забывая о пауках.

— Почему ты лжешь? — не отстает Абраксас, желая докопаться до истины.

— Потому что это, блять, не твоё дело, — прошипел Том, не сдержавшись.

Малфой и все, кто услышал последнюю реплику, пораженно уставились на Риддла. Никогда прежде староста Слизерина не выражался так грубо, используя нецензурную брань. Том же в свою очередь старался игнорировать прожигающие затылок взгляды и бездумно пялился на свою парту, ожидая окончания лекции.

До конца урока ни Абраксас, ни Том не проронили ни единого слова.

***

— Что сегодня с Томом? — спросил Лестрейндж, когда все слизеринцы собрались в гостиной. Риддл отсутствовал.

— А что с ним? — поинтересовалась четверокурсница, которая находилась слишком близко к компании шестикурсников, а потому услышала заданный вопрос.

— Он нервный ходит весь день, — пояснила Друэлла.

— О, а почему? — не отставала девочка.

— А вот этого мы как раз и не знаем, — ответил Долохов.

— Но он же не может быть нервным просто потому что? Наверняка что-то случилось, но он не хочет рассказывать, — продолжала рассуждать четверокурсница.

— Скорее всего, — согласилась Блэк, — но почему тебя это так интересует?

— Просто, — девочка смутилась, но быстро взяла себя в руки, — так почему вы не попытаетесь разузнать у него причину?

Малфой усмехнулся:

— Он скорее проклянет нас, если мы продолжим допрашивать его на эту тему.

— Может, он просто не выспался, — предположил Долохов, — я, когда не могу заснуть, тоже становлюсь раздражительным. 

— Хочешь сказать, что поэтому он постоянно сегодня совершает резкие необдуманные движения? — Не согласилась с данной теорией Друэлла. 

— Почему сразу необдуманные?

— А ты не видел, какая на него паника накатывает в такие моменты? — пояснила девушка, — он, конечно, пытается держать свое лицо, но уж слишком плохо у него это получается сегодня.

— Паника? — удивленно воскликнули несколько слизеринцев. Блэк закатила глаза.

— Вы серьезно такие невнимательные?

— Возможно, тебе просто показалось, Друэлла, — поделился своим мнением Долохов, — откуда ты знаешь, как Том ведет себя во время паники, если он ни разу не впадал в такое состояние?

— А испуганные глаза тебе о чем говорят? — продолжала настаивать на своем девушка.

— Ты действительно что-то путаешь, дорогая, — вмешался Малфой, — тебе хоть раз доводилось его видеть испуганным? Он сам кого хочешь напугает.

— Неужели вы не видите, что с ним что-то происходит? Почему мне обязательно приходится разжевывать очевидное? — раздражалась Друэлла. Она уже понимала, что этот диалог ничем толковым не закончится. Никто не был с ней согласен, все слишком были уверены в том, что Риддл не может испытывать чувство страха, хотя она считала, что это далеко не так.

— Думаю, так мы не сможем прийти к какому-либо выводу, — высказался Мальсибер, уже теряя интерес к данной теме, — Том не маленький мальчик, если у него, в самом деле, какие-то проблемы и ему всё-таки понадобится помощь, он сам сообщит нам об этом.


	4. «С Вами всё в порядке?»

_Все спокойно. Ничего не происходит. Он просто стоит, стоит в темной, неосвещенной пустой комнате. Никого нет. Он может двигаться. Но не может отсюда выбраться._

_Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как он начал исследовать эту комнату. Здесь не было ни дверей, ни окон. Это будто был просто обычный черный куб, в котором ничего кроме него не было._

_Но всё было не просто так. Он знает, что что-то произойдет._

_И он крайне этого не хочет._

_Он знает, что спит, знает, что всё это нереально. Теперь он уже видит осознанные сны. И это куда хуже. Потому что здесь он всё понимает._

_Он пытается себя разбудить. Уговаривает себя проснуться. Щипает себя, бьет, и он чувствует боль. Чувствует ее, как в реальности. И от этого всё только страшнее._

_Но он не может заставить себя проснуться. Что-то не позволяет ему._

_И снова этот смех. Только в этот раз он кажется более кровожадным. Возможно, потому что он теперь осознает происходящее намного лучше._

_Том пытается дышать спокойно. Просто сон. Просто чертов сон. Это всё не по-настоящему. Это всё нереально. Всё происходит только в его голове._

_Разумные, здравые мысли не помогают. Ему становится только хуже._

_И тут смех его окружил._

_«Ты же понимаешь, что сходишь с ума?»_

_Том в ужасе открыл глаза и нервно оглянулся пытаясь выяснить, откуда доносится голос. Но конкретного местоположения ему не было. Будто сама комната произнесла эту фразу, тем самым голосом, что раздается смех._

_«Сходишь с ума»_

_«Становишься ненормальным»_

_«Безумным»_

_«Параноиком»_

_Тому хотелось крикнуть, чтобы голос прекратил, чтобы перестал доводить его. Он и сам прекрасно это понимал. Он действительно сходил с ума. Но в это не хотелось верить до последнего._

_«Ты псих, Риддл. Психически больной»_

_«Нет! Это не так», — кричал Том в пустоту._

_«Псих. Псих. Псих»_

_«Обезумевший. Спятивший»_

_«Хватит!» — Том закрыл уши руками, будто это поможет голосу заткнуться._

_Смех. Смех. Смех._

_«Ты не в своем уме, Том. Признай это»._

_«Нет-нет-нет», — продолжал лепетать Риддл, закрывая глаза. Это всего лишь сон. Всего лишь плод его сумасшедшего мозга._

_«Видишь, Том, ты сам только что признал это. Признал, что ты сумасшедший»._

_Смех. Смех. Смех. Смех._

_«Ты психически больной. Ты психический больной. Безумец. Сумасшедший. Псих. Псих. Псих»._  
  
— Я нормальный! — прокричал Том, снова оказываясь в своей постели. Он выдохнул с облегчением, как только осознал, что находится в своей комнате и никто не называет его безумцем, никто не смеется над ним..

Это закончилось. Это закончилось. Он у себя в кровати. Он не псих. Он не сумасшедший. Он не больной. Он нормальный.

***

— Мистер Риддл, с Вами всё в порядке? — Доносится до Тома голос профессора. Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, но ничего не отвечает, продолжая невнятно бормотать, что он «нормальный».

Том на протяжении всех уроков не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем другом, кроме как на своих снах. Они заполнили все его мысли, он пытался понять, что такое с ним происходит. Почему они его преследуют? Почему они пытаются свести его с ума? 

Что нужно сделать, чтобы вернуться к прежней жизни? Да, именно жизни. Потому что прямо сейчас он просто существует. Он пытается не спать, пытается делать всё, что угодно, лишь бы не заснуть. Но ничего не выходит. Он погружается в сон в любом случае, будто что-то заставляет его закрыть глаза и погрузиться в мир, где его ждут все возможные и невозможные ужасы.

— Мистер Риддл? — снова позвал ученика профессор, думая, что Том его не услышал. Тот весь урок не проронил ни слова, даже не слушал то, что он говорил, только витал где-то в своих мыслях, явно беспокойных и далеко не приятных. А ведь Риддл был лучшим студентом на этом курсе, возможно даже лучшим в Хогвартсе. Так что же происходит с мальчишкой? Почему он такой растерянный?

— Да, профессор? — вернулся к реальности Том, замечая, что на него снова все пялятся. Он испытывал огромное раздражение к чрезмерному вниманию к своей персоне, но старался не подавать виду, ведь все знают, что ему нравится, когда на него смотрят, когда о нем говорят. Точнее, нравилось. Сейчас он наоборот хотел бы казаться менее заметным.

Снейп нахмурился, решая, попросить ли остаться Риддла после урока или лучше не стоит?

— С Вами всё в порядке? — задал он банальный вопрос, но уже понимал, что получит на него лишь чистую ложь.

— Конечно, профессор, — голос на удивление был твердым, будто он сам на секунду поверил, что с ним действительно всё хорошо, — почему что-то должно быть не в порядке?

— Вы сегодня явно отвлечены от темы, — ответил Снейп, даже не ожидая, что получит каких-либо объяснений.

— Просто мысли, профессор, — отмахнулся Том, желая, наконец, закончить этот раздражающий диалог.

Северус никак на это не отреагировал и продолжил рассказывать про заклятия и проклятия. Но Том, конечно же, даже не собирался слушать. Было совершенно не до этого. Он пытался справиться с собственной паранойей, которая не давала сосредоточиться ни на чем другом. 

Даже не смотря на то, что пауки ему снились два дня назад, ему всё ещё казалось, что они ползают на его теле, не так навязчиво, как это было вчера, но всё равно он по-прежнему не может не вздрагивать, когда чувствует легкую щекотку. И как бы Том ни старался держать себя в руках и делать вид, что с ним всё в порядке, он понимал, что все уже начинают догадываться, что с ним что-то не так.

Однокурсники иногда донимают его глупыми вопросами, на которые он, конечно же, не стремится отвечать. Периодически Том чувствует давление в груди, но подозревает, что всё это от постоянного беспокойства.

Он уже не может нормально общаться с кем-либо. Не может даже смотреть на кого-либо и что-либо. Иногда ему кажется, что если он лишний раз откроет рот или просто посмотрит куда-то в сторону, то упустит момент, как в него начнут заползать мелкие черные пауки. 

И он слышит этот смех и голос, что раздается у него в голове всякий раз, когда он начинает думать, что сходит с ума. Потому продолжает повторять про себя, что с ним всё в порядке и то, что он нормальный, даже если уже сам перестает верить в правдивость этих слов. Они начинают казаться ему обычными пустышками.

— Задержитесь ненадолго, мистер Риддл, — попросил Снейп, как только ученики начали выходить из кабинета после окончания урока.

Том нахмурился, не совсем понимая, что профессору могло от него понадобиться, но вполне догадываясь, что это касается его отвлеченности на уроке. Он не хотел об этом говорить, не хотел, чтобы кто-то посчитал его сумасшедшим из-за его снов, или, что ещё хуже, посчитал бы это глупостью, на которую не стоит тратить столько внимания и нервов.

— Вы что-то хотели, профессор? — обратился он к мужчине, вопросительно глядя на него.

— Меня беспокоит Ваше состояние, — честно признался Снейп, внимательно оглядывая ученика, — подозреваю, что Вас что-то тревожит. Это так?

— Нет, профессор. Всё нормально. Это просто глупые мысли. Не думаю, что Вам стоит тратить на это время, мистер Снейп, — ровно выдал Том, без какой-либо заминки в голосе.

Северус нахмурился сильнее:

— Что за мысли такие лезут к Вам в голову, что Вы не желаете сосредоточиться на моём уроке?

— Говорю же — глупые. Они иногда бывают, просто сегодня возникли в не самый лучший момент. Обещаю больше не отвлекаться на Ваших уроках, профессор, — Том улыбнулся почти искренне. Почти.

— Вы уверены, что это не стоит моего внимания, мистер Риддл? — продолжал настаивать Снейп, от чего Том начал слегка раздражаться, но виду не показал.

— Абсолютно, профессор. — Том кивнул. — А теперь, если это всё, что Вы хотели мне сказать, то я, наверно, пойду, — Риддл, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к двери.

Когда он уже почти вышел из класса, до него донесся слегка обеспокоенный голос:

— Но имейте в виду, что Вы в любой момент можете ко мне обратиться, если у Вас вдруг возникнут какие-то проблемы.

— Обязательно, профессор, — ответил Том, про себя думая, что никогда этого не сделает.


	5. «В чём твоя проблема?»

_Он слышит карканье. Отвратительные крики ворон. Они приближаются. Их слишком много. Их целая стая._

_Что они хотят от него? Почему они летят на него? Что они собираются делать?_

_Том бежит, просто бежит, старается бежать изо всех сил, лишь бы они его не догнали. Но он слишком медленный. Они слишком быстрые._

_Почему? Почему? Почему они стремятся к нему? Почему они кричат? Почему они кричат так голодно?_

_Он прикрывает свою голову руками как раз в тот момент, когда они достигают его. Больно. Очень больно._

_Он пищит и пытается отбиться. Но вороны слишком голодны. Они не ели уже несколько дней. Они чертовски хотят есть._

_Том чувствует, как они начинают клевать его одежду, пытаясь добраться до его кожи. Он знает, что его ждет, но ничего не может поделать. Он продолжает брыкаться и отбиваться. Он очень хочет, чтобы они от него отстали._

_Их клювы слишком острые. Их слишком много. Том чувствует, как в нескольких местах начала течь кровь._

_Вороны каркнули от радости. Наконец, наконец-то они поедят. Наконец-то у них есть пища. Они продолжают клевать его всё яростнее._

_Том больше не может это терпеть. Он истошно кричит. Боль ужасна, он не может стоять. И падает на землю._

_Они набросились на него с еще большей силой. На нем не осталось нетронутого места, он весь заклеван, он уже мертв._

Том просыпается с жуткой болью по всему телу. Такой, будто в него пронзили тысячу иголок на каждый сантиметр тела. Он шипит, шипит, чтобы не закричать.

Он пытается пошевелиться, но от этого становится только хуже. Из него вырывается стон наполненный страданием.

«Почему?» — хочется спросить. Но спрашивать некого. Он сам по себе. Он сам за себя.

***

Том читает, пытается отвлечься от всего того, что происходит. Он твердит себе, что сны всего лишь временные и когда-нибудь они, наконец, прекратятся. Ведь не могут же они продолжить сниться ему всю последующую жизнь? Он уже не в порядке. Он уже перестает чувствовать себя живым. Он медленно, но верно превращается в ходячего нервного трупа.

У него периодически дрожат руки, он дергается, когда кто-то дотрагивается до него, когда чувствует чужое прикосновение. Он не может спать. Он не высыпается. Он начинает сходить с ума.

Том истерически засмеялся. Действительно. Голос был прав. Он самый настоящий псих.

Риддл бы уже давно стал безумцем, если бы не его сильная воля. Он пока что может стоять, ходить, он способен здраво рассуждать, но мысли его становятся беспорядочными. Он перестает что-либо запоминать и начинает многое забывать. Он даже не может сразу вспомнить, как пишутся некоторые слова.

И ему бы действительно следовало бы обратиться за помощью. Но он медлит и не решается на такой шаг. Сначала он должен попытаться выяснить всё сам.

Том сидит в библиотеке уже больше двух часов, пытаясь найти хоть что-то. Он перебирает все книги по сновидениям, читает даже сонники, которые смог найти. И то, что в них написано, явно не делает ситуацию лучше. Только усугубляет её.

_«Если Вам приснился ворон или ворона – это знак, что скоро вас настигнет неприятная весть.  
Если же во сне Вы увидели целую стаю ворон – это свидетельствует о скорой смерти. Но не обязательно это означает именно Вашу смерть, умереть могут также и люди из Вашего окружения, с большей вероятностью – Ваш близкий человек  
Если же во сне на Вас напала стая ворон, значит, в скором времени Вас ждут ужасные страдания»._

Том усмехнулся.

«Конечно же, что тут еще могло быть написано, кроме прогнозирования смерти?» — подумал он, когда перелистнул страницу, чтобы найти, что означает его другой сон.

 _«Если Вам приснился большой паук – это знак, что кто-то старается подпортить Вашу репутацию.  
Если же во сне Вы увидели стаю пауков – ждите беды. Это может означать множество проблем, связанных со здоровьем, финансовыми трудностями или скоропостижной смертью.  
Если же во сне Вас укусил паук, значит, кто-то пытается строить Вам козни».  
_  
И снова смерть. Почему, в какой сонник не загляни, все они всегда предвещают конец жизни?

Том мотнул головой. Сонники не несут в себе никакой достоверности, всё написанное – это просто бред сумасшедшего. И он не собирается в это верить.

Но любопытство не желало отступать, а потому он открыл следующий сонник, принимаясь читать о значениях других своих снов.

— Я присяду? — Раздался неуверенный голос, и Том поднял взгляд на говорившего. Это снова был Поттер. Том заметил, что в последнее время они контактируют слишком часто. Прежде они виделись только на совместных уроках, но ни разу за все шесть лет обучения, они не перекинулись ни словом.

— Свободных мест нет? — догадался Том, и в ответ получил неуверенный кивок, — садись тогда, только, будь добр, в этот раз не ёрзай слишком громко, — припомнил он недавний случай.

— Я буду сидеть тихо. Ты даже забудешь о моем присутствии, — пообещал Гарри, доставая из сумки учебник и пергамент. Он уселся за стол, что находился всего в шаге от кресла, в котором сидел Том.

Риддл ничего не ответил и принялся читать дальше. После прочтения уже четырех сонников, он убедился, что все они идентичны и предвещают одно и то же. Это скорее не пугало, а раздражало. Неужели все люди мыслят настолько одинаково? Или они просто все друг у друга посписывали? В любом случае, Том понял, что всё, что предвещают его сны – это смерть.

Он убрал в сторону все сонники и открыл книгу о сновидениях, принимаясь читать раздел «непрекращающиеся кошмары». Именно это ему и было нужно с самого начала. И он просто зря потратил время на бесполезные бредни в сонниках.

— Ты веришь в сонники? — внезапно прозвучал вопрос Гарри, после двадцатиминутного молчания. На удивление, Поттер действительно не ёрзал и не бросал на него напряженные взгляды, а сидел довольно спокойно, если не считать тихий шорох при писании.

Том оторвался от чтения и сначала непонимающе посмотрел на гриффиндорца, а потом перевел взгляд на стопку рядом.

— Просто исследую, — ответил Том, обратно возвращаясь к книге. Особо путного в ней ничего не было. В разделе «кошмары» там просто описывалось такое явление, как беспокойные страшные сны, различные разновидности и причины их возникновения, причем ни одна из них совершенно Тому не подходила: у него не было стресса, он не переутомлялся, никаких тревожных событий тоже не происходило. Потому Том с возникшим снова раздражением, отложил её уже после десяти минут.

— Том? — неуверенно позвал слизеринца Гарри, не решаясь задать давно беспокоящий его вопрос.

— Что такое? — спросил он, сосредоточив всё свое внимания на Поттере. Всё равно в этих книгах он не найдет ничего толкового.

— Можно задать вопрос? — продолжал он также неуверенно, нервно покусывая губу.

— Можно, но это не значит, что я отвечу, — Том чуть наклонил голову на бок в ожидании.

Гарри будто заволновался еще сильнее. Он полностью отложил перо в сторону и беспокойным взглядом оглядел Риддла.

— Ты…ты неважно выглядишь, — констатировал он, прокусывая губу сильнее, отчего слегка зашипел, когда почувствовал металлический вкус крови.

— Это вопрос? — нахмурился Том, немного раздражаясь. Он прекрасно знает, что выглядит уже не таким как раньше, ему говорят об этом все подряд. И напоминания об этом не сделают ситуацию лучше.

— Нет, просто… — Гарри уже жалел, что решил сказать об этом. Вряд ли сам Том не знает, каким уставшим и беспокойным он выглядит. Но узнать, что с ним происходит всё-таки хотелось неслабо, — тебя что-то тревожит?

— С чего ты взял? — спросил он слишком быстро и резко, немного напугав Гарри.

— Почему ты не хочешь поговорить об этом? — продолжал настаивать Поттер, став чуть увереннее в себе, — если у тебя есть какие-то проблемы, то лучше их не держать в себе. Ты же… Ты же можешь просто не выдержать! — последнюю фразу он почти выкрикнул, не сумев сдержать эмоции. Он, черт возьми, беспокоился за этого слизеринца, который выглядит так, будто вот-вот сойдет в могилу!

— А с чего ты вдруг так за меня переживаешь? — подозрительно спросил Том, пока что оставаясь относительно спокойным.

— Что тебя волнует, Том? — тихо произнес Гарри, игнорируя вопрос Риддла.

— Какая тебе до этого разница? — не сдавался слизеринец, но по реплике Поттеру было ясно, что у Тома действительно не всё в порядке.

— В чём твоя проблема?

— Нет. В чём _твоя_ проблема? — Теперь Том уже совершенно не скрывал накопившуюся в нем ярость.

— Со мной-то как раз всё в порядке, в отличие от тебя! — воскликнул Гарри, повысив голос. Он тоже уже был до ужаса раздражен, точнее даже взбешен, поведением Риддла.

Том резко достал палочку, не задумываясь ни на миг, направляя её на Поттера. С него достаточно! Почему все суют свой нос не в своё дело?! Чего все до него так яро докопались?! 

Гарри широко раскрыл глаза от шока, не ожидая подобного. Он машинально поднял руки в защитном жесте, со страхом начиная следить за тем, как Том медленно приближается к нему.

— _Оставьте меня уже в покое!_ — зашипел тот на парселтанге.

Глаза Гарри, казалось, раскрылись еще больше.

— Ты…Ты… — Поттер сглотнул в горле ком, — ты знаешь язык змей? — поинтересовался он, несмотря на всю тревожную ситуацию.

Том сверкнул глазами и немного поубавил пыл. На вопрос Гарри он, конечно же, не ответил. Зато повторил сказанную ранее фразу, но уже на английском языке, чтобы до Поттера дошло, что лучше не стоит подходить к нему с такими вопросами.

— Просто оставьте меня уже в покое, — ровным голосом сообщил Том, практически переходя на шепот, — я сам разберусь со своими проблемами. Не стоит в это лезть. Хорошо? — Риддл слегка хищно улыбнулся. Но во взгляде слишком отчетливо отображалось внутренне страдание. — Хорошо? — повторил он, когда Поттер молчал уже слишком долго.

— Да, — выдохнул Гарри, понимая, что спорить бесполезно.

— Ну вот и прекрасно, — Том убрал палочку и отошел от Гарри обратно к своему месту, но в этот раз просто взяв книги, чтобы убрать их на полки и покинуть библиотеку.

Гарри долго провожал Риддла взглядом, не зная, как он должен реагировать на эту ситуацию. Удивительно, что никто их не прервал. Ему казалось, что кричали они друг на друга довольно громко. Так или иначе, Гарри понял, что у Тома действительно не всё в порядке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фрагменты сонников в главе — полная выдумка автора, и совершенно не совпадают с тем, что пишут в интернете. Но и там тоже всё это просто бредни, и я надеюсь все это прекрасно понимают.


	6. «Что входит в состав Эйфорийного элексира?»

_Ничего не происходит. Совершенно. Он просто стоит и смотрит в пустоту. Вокруг темнота, лишь небольшие лампочки расположены вокруг него._

_Он не понимает, к чему они прикреплены. Они будто парят в воздухе, абсолютно не двигаясь._

_Том не может объяснить это простыми словами. Просто желтые лампочки, которые не освещают ничего. Но они окружили его. Куда не повернись – напротив него будет находиться эта чертова лампочка._

_Но пока всё тихо. Даже слишком тихо._

_Но он знает, что скоро что-то начнется. Понятия не имеет, что именно, но в то, что весь его сон будет просто светящимися лампочками – он точно не верит._

_Нужно просто ждать. А потом терпеть._

_Он знает, что не сможет проснуться прямо сейчас. Чтобы очнуться, Тому нужно испытать самые ужасные и отвратительные чувства. И то это произойдет далеко не сразу._

_Сначала он должен начать сходить с ума. И только тогда он сможет снова проснуться в своей постели, которую с каждым днем начинает ненавидеть всё больше и больше._

_Том простоял, пялясь на лампочки, довольно долгое время, прежде чем начало что-то происходить._

_Эти лампочки начали кружиться. Сначала медленно, но с каждым разом всё набирая и набирая скорость. Он ощутил себя на невыносимой карусели._

_Лампочки вертелись вокруг него с новой силой. Они вертелись слишком быстро. Чрезмерно. Казалось, их скорость достигала тысячи километров в час._

_Теперь Том начал ощущать головокружение и подступающую тошноту._

_Он закрыл глаза, надеясь, что так избавиться от этих отвратительных чувств._

_Но это было бы слишком просто. Нет. Теперь к лампочкам присоединилось будто и само пространство, создавая полное ощущение карусели._

_В ушах появился свист._

_Он сел на пол, держа глаза закрытыми и прижимая руки к ушам, но мерзкий звук становился только громче._

_Он сжал зубы и сильнее зажмурил глаза, когда пространство начало кружиться еще быстрее. Но звук становился всё выше и громче. Казалось, ему не было никакого предела, ровно, как и вращающемуся пространству. Всё это только набирало обороты._

_Тошнота стала ярче и отчетливее. Том понимал, что не сможет долго удерживать всё это внутри себя. Рано или поздно его вырвет на собственную одежду._

_А тем временем свист продолжался._

_Том почувствовал, что его уши и ладони стали мокрыми, но он не рискнул открыть глаза и посмотреть. Он подозревал, что, скорее всего, это кровь из-за лопнувших барабанных перепонок._

_Том просидел так, скорчившись, около вечности, когда сквозь свист услышал Смех._

_И он не выдержал._

Проснулся Том с отвратительным свистом в ушах, который со временем перешел в гудение. И, поняв, что оно не собирается прекращаться, Том обреченно застонал. 

За что ему всё это? Чем он заслужил эти сводящие с ума кошмары?

***

Это гудение в ушах не давало нормально сосредоточиться. Да что уж там – он не мог даже нормально думать. Все его мысли были заслонены этим навязчивым звуком, что он даже не слышал их. Не слышал собственных мыслей! Разве раньше он мог хотя бы предположить, что такое возможно? 

Это было просто невыносимо.

Весь день он проходил с этим звоном, что не останавливался ни на минуту. Он даже не мог нормально расслышать, кто что говорил!

Для него все эти фразы, слова, реплики превращались лишь в какое-то монотонное жужжание. Если это гудение будет продолжаться и дальше, то сойдет он с ума гораздо раньше.

***

— …Итак, знает ли кто-нибудь ответ? — Профессор Слизнорт предвкушающе оглянул учеников в ожидании, скрестив пальцы в замок.

Гермиона тут же подняла руку в надежде ответить. Никто кроме нее, конечно же, этого не сделал.

Гораций нахмурился, ведь Риддл не поднял руку, хотя нет такого вопроса, на который он бы не знал ответа. Профессор предположил, что Том просто не желает поднимать руку, а потому спросил его напрямую, полностью игнорируя Гермиону.

— Том, дорогой, не выскажешься ли ты по этому вопросу? — попросил он, расплываясь в улыбке.

Риддл незаметно дернулся от неожиданности, когда его слегка подтолкнули локтем, так как не услышал даже, что к нему обратились. Он совершенно прослушал весь урок, потому что всё равно не мог ничего нормально расслышать.

— Да, сэр?

— Не ответишь ли ты на вопрос, который я задал всему классу? К сожалению, никто на него не знает ответа. А я абсолютно уверен, что именно ты сможешь дать на него правильный ответ, — сзади обиженно надулась Гермиона, но руку свою не опустила. 

— Не могли бы Вы повторить свой вопрос, профессор? — попросил он, с трудом разобрав, что ему сказал учитель. Он совсем не понимал, о чем вообще идет речь, полностью пропустив весь урок мимо ушей. 

— Конечно, Том. Что входит в состав Эйфорийного элексира?

Риддл нахмурился, стараясь вспомнить. Он определенно знает это. Он должен это знать. Он знает всё. Но в данный момент он просто не может это вспомнить. Он пытается, ищет ответ у себя в голове, но этот чертов свист ему мешает!

Все сосредоточили свои взгляды на Риддле, вопросительно на него поглядывая. Обычно слизеринец отвечал сразу же, но сейчас он молчит уже больше минуты.

— Том? — побеспокоился профессор.

— Извините, сэр. Но…но сейчас я не могу этого вспомнить, — выдавил он из себя, утыкая в свой взгляд на свои руки, сжимая их в кулаки от напряжение.

— Что ж, — расстроенно выдохнул Слизнорт, поворачиваясь лицом к Гермионе, — отвечайте, мисс Грейнджер, — произнес он как-то нехотя.

— В состав Эйфорийного зелья входит сушёная смоква, семена клещевины и настой горькой полыни. Можно также добавить веточку перечной мяты, чтобы нейтрализовать побочные эффекты, такие как носощипание и пение во всё горло, — уверенно ответила Гермиона.

— Совершенно верно, мисс Грейнджер. Пять очков Гриффиндору! — воскликнул Слизнорт и продолжил повествование.

На Тома же всё оставшееся время урока пристально смотрели изумрудно-зеленые глаза.

***

К огромному счастью, гудеть в ушах перестало уже к ужину. Том испытал такое сильное облегчение, что даже не удержался от радостного вздоха. В момент, когда в его голове внезапно стало тихо, он закатил от блаженства глаза. Да, именно, блаженство. Он испытал такое наслаждение от неожиданной тишины, что еле сдержал вырывавшийся наружу стон эйфории. Это чувство было сравнимо с настоящим экстазом.

Правда, к величайшему сожалению, наслаждался он этим недолго. Из-за постоянного гула, у него начала раскалываться голова. Но это было исправимо, а потому он пошел в Больничное Крыло и выпил там зелье от головной боли, которая возникла у него, как он рассказал, от чрезмерного переутомления.

На ужине же его в покое не оставили.

— Ты ведь вообще не собираешься рассказывать нам, да? — спросила Друэлла, после того, как посмотрела на его уставшее и измученное лицо.

— О чем? — Строить из себя идиота было совсем не в его стиле, но он ни в какую не хотел говорить с ними на тему его внешнего вида.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею в виду, — возмущенно проговорила она, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда.

— Сколько раз я должен повторить, что со мной всё нормально, чтобы вы уже наконец отвязались от меня? — Сил на споры абсолютно не было, но он не собирался так просто сдаваться.

— Я буду спрашивать ровно столько, сколько нужно, пока ты, наконец, не раскроешь нам все карты, — остальные слизеринцы с интересом следили за их беседой. Некоторые даже прекратили есть. Это раздражало.

— Какие карты, Друэлла? Мне совершенно не о чем вам рассказывать, — он продолжал есть свою порцию, стараясь делать вид, что ему скучен это диалог.

— Какой же ты упрямый идиот, — ругнулась Блэк, отчего слизеринцы слегка поперхнулись, кто воздухом, кто едой. 

Никто никогда не смел обращаться так к Риддлу. Обычно он впадал в ярость, когда кто-то переходил грань. Но Друэлла видимо уже успела позабыть об этом.

Том честно думал, что разозлиться на подобное оскорбление. Но к удивлению, хотя и не совсем большому, это было не так. У него действительно не было уже сил на проявление таких ярких эмоций. Все, на что он был способен в данный момент – это испытать легкое раздражение.

— Неужели ты и вправду считаешь нас слепыми глупцами? — продолжала возмущаться Друэлла. Её терпение было на исходе, — ты думаешь, мы не видим, насколько плохо ты себя чувствуешь, Том? Это, Мерлин дери тебя, написано на твоем лице! Ты измучен, Том. Так почему бы тебе просто не признаться нам в этом? Почему ты хотя бы не обратишься в Больничное Крыло к мадам Помфри? Она бы помогла тебе.

— Мне не нужна ничья помощь, — прошипел он, вставая со своего места, так как больше не мог выносить этого разговора, — и запомните раз и навсегда — я, мать вашу, в полном порядке!

Стаканы на столе задребезжали от порыва магии, а Том направился к себе в комнату, испытывая полнейшую ненависть ко всем людям на Земле.


	7. «Понимаешь?»

— Ты какой-то нервный в последнее время, Гарри, — высказалась Гермиона, видя, что ее друг уже около двух недель не находит себе места.

— Правда? — притворно удивился Гарри, продолжая жевать свою губу и смотреть на то место, где только что сидел Том, перед тем как резко встать и покинуть Большой Зал.

— В чем проблема? — Гермиона переживала за Гарри, а потому не могла больше выносить его беспокойный вид.

Гарри, в отличие от Тома, не стал скрывать причину своего состояния:

— С ним что-то не так, — ответил он, начиная водить вилкой по пустой тарелке, чем вызвал раздражение сидящих рядом гриффиндорцев, — извините, — он положил столовый прибор на место, теперь уже начиная постукивать пальцами по своим коленям.

— Ты про Риддла? — вмешался Рон, тоже желая принять участие в беседе.

— Да. Он сам не свой. Вы вообще видели, как он сейчас выглядит? Будто не спит всю ночь. У него даже круги под глазами появились. Я уж не говорю о его помятом виде, — начал перечислять Гарри, — мне кажется, что он таким своим видом скоро трупов пугать начнет.

— А тебе какое до этого дело? — Это был глупый вопрос, потому что ответ очевиден. Но видимо только не для Рона.

— Я беспокоюсь за него, — и это было правдой. Он не мог перестать думать о Томе. Уж слишком несчастным он выглядел.

— С чего вдруг? — Уизли продолжал медлить.

— Ох, Рон! — воскликнула Гермиона, — только не говори, что не знаешь об этом!

— Не знаю о чем? — он нахмурился, переводя непонятный взгляд с подруги на друга, — о чем она, Гарри?

Гермиона ахнула.

— Ни о чем, — пробормотал Поттер, слегка смутившись. Прекрасно, его лучший друг всё ещё не знает, что он по уши влюблен в Старосту Слизерина.

— Ты скажешь ему, Гарри? — поинтересовалась Грейнджер.

— Скажет мне что? — Всё также ничего не понимал Рон.

— Гарри?

— Мне нравится Том, — выдавил из себя Гарри как можно тише, чтобы эта информация вдруг не стала достоянием общественности. Точнее, школьных сплетен. И, что еще хуже – стала известна самому Тому. 

Хотя не то чтобы испытывать влюбленность к Риддлу было чем-то необычным, скорее это напротив было чем-то вполне закономерным. Многие любили Тома и восхищались им, но не меньшее число людей чувствовали к нему то же самое, что и сам Гарри.

— Кхк… Что? — Рон подавился соком, начиная откашливаться.

— Я не стану повторять, — уведомил Гарри, снова переводя взгляд на двери Большого Зала.

— Подожди! То есть, ты вот так вот бросил мне эту информацию в лоб, а теперь не хочешь отвечать на вопросы? — возмутился Рон, всё еще пребывая в шоке.

— На что мне отвечать, Рон? Да, мне нравится Том. У тебя какие-то проблемы? — Раздражался Гарри, теперь смотря в упор на друга.

— Хей, полегче, приятель! Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Нет у меня никаких с этим проблем. Люби, кого хочешь. Я просто удивился! Это было весьма неожиданно, — начал объясняться Рон, размахивая руками.

Гарри на это лишь понимающе кивнул головой.

— На самом деле, — начала Гермиона, — в том, что Гарри влюбился в Риддла – нет ничего удивительного. Риддл очень харизматичный и умный человек, который, конечно же, не смог бы оставить Гарри равнодушным. Да и к тому же он очень красивый.

— Гермиона! — воскликнул Рон, после того как услышал комплименты своей девушки в сторону слизеринца.

— Это просто факты, Рон. Не стоит на них так реагировать, — сказала она и перевела взгляд на Гарри, — я же всё правильно сказала?

Поттер снова покраснел, но ответил:

— Всё так, Гермиона.

— Хорошо, я вас понял. Риддл – умница, красавчик и вообще самый лучший человек на планете, — беззлобно подразнил Рон, — так, а в чём проблема то в итоге?

— Неужели ты не заметил? — Гермиона задала этот вопрос так, будто действительно начала сомневаться в умственный способностях своего друга-парня.

— Заметил что?

— Удивительно, что со своей невнимательностью ты всё ещё не путаешь Гарри с Невиллом.

— Вообще-то такое пару раз было, — вставил Гарри, посмеиваясь.

— Эй! Это не считается! Он стоял ко мне спиной! — оправдывался Уизли.

— Речь вообще не об этом, Рон!

— А о чём тогда? — Парень по-прежнему тупил.

— Я сам всё объясню, Гермиона, — сказал Гарри, видя, как девушка начинает закипать. Рон благодарно кивнул, — Риддл в последнее время сам не свой, на самом деле уже около месяца я это замечаю. Он выглядит измученным, истощенным, уставшим, абсолютно не слушает на уроках. Я даже слышал, что он не сдал эссе по Чарам. Со своими друзьями он практически не общается. И если раньше за слизеринским столом шли дружеские беседы, то теперь там чуть ли не одни ссоры и споры происходят. И говорят они, конечно же, о Риддле. Тоже пытаются понять, что с ним происходит, но он не отвечает. Говорит, что с ним всё в порядке. Хотя все прекрасно видят, что это не так. Мне даже интересно, почему профессора с этим ничего не делают. Они же тоже видят его состояние. Да и сегодня он не смог ответить на вопрос Слизнорта. А ведь такого раньше никогда не случалось.

— Почему ты сам не спросишь у него? — спросил Рон, обрабатывая всю полученную информацию.

— Я пытался, — ответил Гарри, — он в итоге практически признался, что у него действительно какие-то проблемы. Не прямо: «да, у меня проблемы и я не в порядке». Он просто не отрицал этого. Сказал, что сам разберется и попросил не лезть в это и оставить его в покое, — внезапно Гарри вспомнил, что Том что-то прошипел на змеином. А он даже забыть об этом успел!

— Так почему ты тогда просто не оставишь всё как есть? Если он сам попросил не вмешиваться, — Рон выглядел хмурым. Гермиона, к слову, тоже.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул, — я не могу смотреть, как он страдает и просто сидеть сложа руки. Я просто боюсь, что… что с ним может что-то случиться и в этом буду виноват я, ведь я мог помочь.

— Не неси ерунды, Гарри, — вмешалась Гермиона, — в этом нет никакой твоей вины. Это всё же решение Риддла – действовать в одиночку.

— Но я должен что-то сделать, Гермиона! Ты же видишь, какой он! — жаловался парень, закрывая лицо ладонями и обреченно вздыхая.

— Просто… Просто попробуй поговорить с ним, Гарри. Не в том смысле, что пытаться разузнать, что там с ним происходит. А просто. Не знаю, поговорите о книгах, увлечениях. Попробуй отвлечь его. Вдруг поможет, — предложила Гермиона.

— Можно попробовать, — согласился Гарри, — правда я не уверен в том, что он не попросит меня уйти, едва завидев меня. Последний разговор у нас был не из приятных.

— Но попытаться стоит.

— Да, наверное, ты права. Спасибо, я так и сделаю, — Гарри слегка улыбнулся, начиная придумывать в голове темы для разговора с Томом.

— И всё-таки тебе правда нравится этот Риддл? — Напомнил о себе рыжий.

— Рон! — воскликнули хором его друзья.

***

Два последующих дня Гарри думал о том, что сказала ему подруга. Поговорить. Нужно с ним просто поговорить. Он пытался придумывать темы для разговора, фантазировал, как вообще будет происходить их диалог. Но, может быть, Том даже не станет с ним разговаривать?

Если это будет так, то Гарри не намерен сдаваться. Он бы хотел, чтобы Риддл начал его воспринимать не как навязчивого гриффиндорца, а как человека, к которому тот сможет обратиться в любой момент, чтобы обсудить все его проблемы или просто излить душу. Но, честно говоря, Гарри в то, что такое возможно, верил с великим трудом.

Риддл был не из тех, кто открывается первому попавшемуся человеку. Нужно, чтобы Том понял, что может доверять ему. Но как это сделать? Гарри сомневался, что простыми разговорами сможет этого добиться.

— Эм…Том? — позвал Гарри, заприметив Риддла, сидящего на своём обычном месте в библиотеке. Кажется, она теперь становится официальным местом их встречи. Звучит глупо, да.

— Снова ты? — равнодушно заметил Риддл и обратно опустил свой взгляд на книгу в руках. «Чертовски уставший взгляд», — обратил внимание Гарри.

— Что читаешь? — Поттер сразу начал с вопроса, изображая интерес. Хотя, ему на самом деле было интересно.

— Тебя не касается. — Отклонился от ответа Том. Но Гарри лишь пожал плечами, он знал, что это будет непросто.

— Я люблю читать про боевую магию, — начал рассказывать невзначай, — знаешь, действительно поражает то, сколько всего существует атакующих заклинаний. Люди будто пытались придумать, как можно больше способов причинить человеку вред, — поделился своим мнением Гарри, рассматривая книги на полках, — одних дробящих, режущих и убивающих им недостаточно.

Том на всё это безразлично промолчал.

— Я с детства мечтал научиться вызывать Патронус, — продолжал говорить гриффиндорец, — я потратил на это многие месяцы, — Гарри теперь уже с улыбкой вспоминал все неудачные попытки, — но я не сдавался. А теперь могу его вызывать даже невербально.

— К чему ты всё это рассказываешь? — всё-таки спросил Риддл, отвлекаясь от своей книги.

— Просто, — легко ответил Гарри, проходясь пальцем по корешку какой-то книги.

— Тогда будь добр найти другого человека. Ты отвлекаешь.

Поттер просьбу, конечно же, проигнорировал.

— А у тебя была в детстве какая-нибудь мечта? — спросил он, переводя взгляд на Риддла. Тот сделал вид, что не услышал вопроса.

Было совершенно ясно, что Том не хотел с ним разговаривать. Но он не спешил отчаиваться.

— Мне иногда снятся кошмары, — признался Гарри и не упустил момент, когда Риддл вдруг резко дернулся. Это заставило его слегка нахмуриться, но он продолжил, — мне снится, будто кто-то сначала убивает моих родителей, а потом пытается убить меня. Это странно, ведь мои однокурсники уже давно не видят каких-либо кошмаров.

Том всё также молчал, но было заметно, что он слушает, так как взгляд смотрит в одну точку уже довольно долго. Гарри счел это за хороший знак. По крайне мере, Риддл теперь его слушает.

— А иногда я вижу, как умирает мой крестный. Он будто проваливается сквозь некую арку, откуда потом не возвращается. В этот момент я всегда слышу чей-то истерический смех, по голосу напоминающий тётку Беллу.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, рассказывать о своих кошмарах было трудно. Он даже друзьям про них мало что говорил. А тут вдруг решился излиться Риддлу. Тем не менее, он не останавливался.

— И я не понимаю, чем заслужил такие сны. Я же просто обычный подросток, который… — Гарри мотнул головой, пытаясь подавить слёзы, — который живёт в счастливой семье, в окружении любимых мне людей. Почему они мне снятся?

Поттер сморгнул влагу, собравшуюся в глазах, и посмотрел на Тома, который с силой закусил губу, видимо стараясь сдержаться. Но от чего именно, Гарри не совсем понимал.

Они пробыли в напряженной тишине всего пару минут, которая показалась для них обоих целой вечностью. Но в конце концов, Том заговорил:

— Я понимаю тебя, — тихо выдавил он из себя, сжимая книгу в руках.

— Понимаешь? — удивился Гарри, в душе радуясь, что Риддл не проигнорировал полностью его слова.

Том кивнул.

— Мне тоже снятся кошмары, — признался он.

Гарри не успел что-либо ответить на это заявление, так как Риддл резко встал со своего места и ушел так быстро, что Гарри даже засомневался, не послышалась ли ему последняя сказанная фраза.


End file.
